


Sacred 6+1 GR: Aftermath SPOILER update!

by bedman_orochi



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 18:06:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10285352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedman_orochi/pseuds/bedman_orochi
Summary: I have updated the spoilers that will happen in GR: Aftermath! If you do not like spoilers, I highly recommend for you to not read this until I actually have the motive to wip up all 10 chapters of Sacred 6+1.





	

Before we get started... Let's give a review of what the first five chapters of Sacred 6+1 will be about:

In Chapter 1, Virus is first found to be a "slave" for the Typhoon Gangsters, and it is up to Rachel and her new elite team to find him within the headquarters.  
In Chapter 2, an alien has landed in the United States, which made a jealous republican very interested to look for her, yet Rachel says so otherwise.  
In Chapter 3, Sub.V2's human brother was announced, and created destruction throughout the land, and it's up to Rachel to save all of her friends.  
In Chapter 4, while Virus was stranded in an asylum, he has accidentally created a monster that kills people in their dreams; In order to stop this monster, Rachel would need assistance from the Sacred Child, Lydia.  
In Chapter 5, it takes place, on a lighter side, of how Virus and Naoko creates a family, knowing for now that everything will be safe. In the meantime, the final chosen one is found to be Xiao-die.

And now, for GR: Aftermath...  
I haven't exactly told anyone who was the main antagonist of this set of chapters; I'm kind of leaning towards Tyrant because he plays a rather large role as a newcomer to the series.  
For those who do not know who Tyrant is, he is a little boy who always imagined creating monsters; He loves playing with voo-doo dolls, and torturing mankind.

But... After playing around with smaller roles, I've made sort of like a main antagonist of the whole series, but he wouldn't exactly be announced either the 9th or final chapter.  
However, there will be hints of him throughout the entire series:  
-It seems that he has a connection with Lydia  
-His shadow looks like a mixture of Lydia, Bit, Tyrant, and a character with a smaller role, Tsubumi  
-They're maybe hints that he was an antagonist because of jealousy, which relates to Tsubumi being somewhat jealous after feeling defeat for the first time by Anita, as they were both finalists of a tarot card tournament worldwide.  
-He's associated with all other antagonists of Sacred 6+1  
-His aura seems to be a rainbow with bright colors  
-Like antagonists such as Anonymous and Trois, he rather would see himself as a tragic hero  
-His design might be based on the song "Copycat" by Gumi

And now for chapter summaries for GR: Aftermath...  
In Chapter 6, Rachel and Dick establishes a new team of global successors.  
In Chapter 7, the Continental Reps. have to deal with that demanding republican, once again, as he declares yet another riot.  
In Chapter 8, VenRA has an individual mission where he meets a young boy named Toudotsu, and learns that this mission is truly about keeping global threats away, like Tyrant, for example.  
In Chapter 9, VenRA finds himself dead, and yet resurrected by an unexpected force in order to travel back in time with an old friend to find out about himself even more. (VenRA happens to be the other father of Toudotsu, and was very happy to hear so by his boyfriend)

And, in the final chapter... His journey is not over, yet. VenRA reunites with the Continental Reps. for one more important mission; to find out who was behind all of this in the first place. Anita had a bad feeling that the same drift that prevented VenRA from dying is pulling her; She wakes up in a dream-like realm to see an old rival of hers, crying of jealousy.

Would this "rival" and this "unexpected force" all be Tsubumi? Or... Someone else?


End file.
